


Patience is a Virtue

by slytherinwritingdesk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, References to Knotting, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinwritingdesk/pseuds/slytherinwritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience is bitter but its fruit is sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

Castiel forced himself not to turn around when he heard the scratching at his window. He kept his eyes firmly on his book but his concentration had been severed the moment he’d heard the intruder hoisting himself to the ledge. He focused on the slide of the widow opening and silently cursed his habit of leaving it unlocked. If he had locked it the boy crawling though would’ve called to ask for permission to come in. Castiel smiled at the thought of teasing him.

On the other hand, there was really no point in delaying the inevitable.

There was a grunt as the intruder landed in the room, righting himself on his feet.

“Hey Cas.” A low voice said, alpha baritones sending prickles up Castiel’s spine.

“You know we have school tomorrow.” He responded, feigning boredom. He flipped a page he hadn’t read.

“Unfortunately,” The voice agreed, a step closer. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Studying, I’ve got a test.” The other boy snorted at that, the sound closer than his voice had been a moment before. Castiel fought not to turn around, fingers picking at the edge of the book, completely tuned to the shuffling of clothes as he walked over.

“You and Sam, always studying. You both already have perfect grades, what do you need to study for?”

Castiel rolled his eyes at that. “We wouldn’t have perfect grades if we didn’t study.” He could feel pin-pricks on his back, his caged wolf hating have its back to a potential threat, unable to smell him and know he was very much the opposite of a threat.

The game would pretty much be over when he did.

The game was near over as it was. The alpha behind him hummed in response. Then he leaned over, pretending to get a closer at the book. Castiel inhaled deeply, completely unsubtle, his wood, leather scent making his mouth water. He grit his teeth and resisted the urge to lean in. He saw Dean smirk out the corner of his eye.

“This looks boring,” Dean murmured. “Let’s do something else.” He reached up and flicked the lamp switch off, plunging the room into darkness. Sparks raced up Castiel’s spine at the abrupt removal of one of his senses, the others immediately compensating. Dean’s scent enveloped him more forcefully, commanding the room though he’d only been there a few minutes. He could hear the steady beat of Dean’s heart and, after blinking to adjust, could see his green eyes staring back at him.

The alpha pulled chair around with a jerk so that Castiel was facing him and curling clawed hands around his forearms.

“I was trying to study.” Castiel murmured, blood humming at the contact. Dean paused but thankfully didn’t let go.

“Do you want me to leave?”

Castiel marveled a moment at the change Dean always seemed to go though. Anywhere else he was confidant and devilishly charming, all alpha with his posturing and attitude. Yet with Cas he seemed always seemed more relaxed and less sharp. Careful with him in the way most alphas weren’t, omega or not. At times agonizingly gentle. He wasn’t always sure what to make of the switch in personality but it made his heart swell with affection every time.

“No.”

Dean pulled him up, hands moving to curl around his waist and under his jaw, and kissed the omega possessively. Castiel leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the alpha and pressed his body hard against Dean’s. The alpha growled and gripped Castiel tighter before dropping his arms to his hips. Castiel whimpered at the loss but didn’t have much time to miss the contact. Dean curled hands underneath Cas’ ass sending shocks of pleasure though him and lifted him so that he could wrap his legs around Dean’s waist, walking them towards the bed. The backs of Cas’ legs hit the edge and he hardly had time to lie back before Dean was pulling him up and pressing him into the covers.

Castiel noted with pleasure that they were nearly the same size now. Dean still outweighed him but they were nearly the same height now, fitting against each other perfectly.

 “Missed you, Cas.” Dean murmured, biting at his earlobe then moving to nose under his jaw and suck a dark bruise there. The omega clutched him tighter, trying to get the alpha closer, _in him,_ but Dean just grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head, continuing to mark his throat, earning high-pitched whines from the boy under him.

“See,” Dean said, breath warm against his stinging skin. “Better than studying right?” He let his arms go and Castiel made to reach for him again but relented as soon as Dean started pulling his shirt off. He licked his lips at Cas’ bare chest and lowed himself back on the other boy, mouthing at his collarbone.

They were already starting to smell more like each other, thanks to Dean’s ministrations and the heated friction of their bodies against each other. The scent of pheromones in the air made Cas dizzy, head clouded from pleasure.

The thoughts came sudden and unbidden: _Whore._ The side long glances and disgusted looks and the echoing word hissed from hateful mouths made him grit his teeth and grip Dean’s arms tight, trying to banish the thought.

That didn’t matter, they didn’t matter, what they thought didn’t matter.

What did matter was the excessive amount of clothes Dean was wearing.

Castiel bucked up and the alpha grunted, about to pin him again before Cas got ahold of his shirt and started tugging. Dean huffed, amused at his impatience, and leaned back, reaching behind his back to pull his shirt off, throwing it to the side.

Castiel sucked in a harsh breath at the sight of the alpha above him. His eyes tracked the hard defined lines of his skin that he knew would yield so perfectly against his own. Dean smirked.

“Like what you see?”

Castiel rolled his eyes.

“If I didn’t you wouldn’t be in my bed.”

Dean’s eyes flashed red making his heart skip a beat but he was still smiling. “So mouthy.” He purred, leaning down and scraping his teeth along Castiel’s jugular. Heat sparked inside of him at the dangerous pressure against sensitive skin. Cas whimpered and tilted his head submissively, wordlessly pleading for him to continue. “What should I do about that smart mouth of yours?” Dean murmured against his throat.

Cas had a few ideas.

Dean bit him again, harsher than before ( _so close_ ) and Cas’ hips rocked into him, this time more desperate than demanding. Dean’s mouth moved from his bruised skin to his lips, sealing their lips together in a gentler manner than the treatment he’d been giving Cas’ throat.  Cas opened easily, moaning against the press of Dean’s lips against his and his tongue licking inside his mouth. He whimpered when Dean pulled back.

“Maybe,” Dean started, hand sliding down to undo the button on the omega’s pants.  “Maybe I ought to stick my cock between those pretty little lips of yours.” Cas’ breath hitched at the ghosting pressure on his erection, rolling his hips into Dean before the alpha could pin him again.  “That’d shut you up for a bit hmm? Course, you’d probably like it a little too much, huh Cas? Want me to come in that pretty mouth of yours? Always like it so much don’t you?” Dean moved down a bit more and, hooking his fingers under Cas’ pants and boxers, pulled them off. The ring of red in his eyes seemed to grow wider as his tongue darted over his lips, eyes devouring every inch of the boy below him.

“Dean.” Cas whined, pushing himself up onto his forearms, intent on grabbing him and pulling him back close.

“Look at you, so wet for me. God you smell so good Cas.” Dean placed a palm flat on Cas’ chest, forcing him back down. Cas went easily, moving to pull Dean with him when, without warning, Dean drew back, grabbing Cas’ legs and pressing them back to lean down and lick at his wet hole.

Castiel inhaled sharply, moaning when Dean did it again, slower. The alpha kept at it, tongue flat and hot lapping over and over at him before curling it to slip between the slick ring of muscle, teasing over and over until Cas’ moans overlapped with pleading whines.

“D-Dean, Dean please…”

“Hmm?” Dean leaned up, slick shining on his lips, to look at the squirming omega but not before sticking a finger in his dripping hole, earning another gasp. He curled the finger in him, delicious and nowhere near enough. “What’s that Cas?”

“Need you I- _oh god_ -need you please Dean, please.”

“Yeah? And here I thought you didn’t need me in your bed, thought I was only here because _you_ wanted me to be here.” Cas clutched hard at the covers when he dragged his finger out only to nearly shred them when Dean stuck two back in, the slight burn barely registering though the hot waves of pleasure.

“Want you so much Dean.” Cas breathed, rocking against him. The friction was so good and not enough. “Always want you so much. Please, alpha _please_.”

He heard Dean’s breath hitch and he slid over the boy below him, groaning into his mouth.

“You mean it, Cas?” He asked after pulling away from the dizzying kiss to run his hands down Cas’ sides. Cas couldn’t really fault him for the switch in pace since his own were currently relearning the dips and span of Dean’s shoulders.

“Yes.” _I love you_. He wanted to say. “Now fuck me.” He said instead. Just in case the alpha wasn’t getting the point, Cas threw one leg over the his hip and thrust his pelvis into Dean’s, grinding their cocks together, the room loud with the sound of their moans. Dean growled at him again and pushed himself up and off the bed. There was only a sliver of green left in his red eyes as he stared at him, unbuttoning his jeans.

“Flip over.” The alpha ordered.

The dangerous tone lit sparks in him again and he could feel himself get wetter, eager for Dean to be pressed against him again. The alpha snarled at him and he hastened to obey, flipping over and, with an embarrassed blush that he hoped Dean wouldn’t notice, presented himself to the wolf behind him.

Dean’s hands were on him almost instantly, claws digging into soft skin of his hips. Cas’ head dropped forward in pleasure, submitting but Dean curled a clawed hand in his hair and yanked it back. Castiel yelped in surprise, nearly purring at the hot press of Dean’s chest to his back.

“Gonna fuck you now.” Dean growled in his ear. Both his hands were back on Cas’ hips in an instant. He forgot to breathe when he felt the head of Dean’s cock press right against his hole. Before he could take a breath to brace himself Dean slid into him, slowly but persistently.

Pleasure licked like fire though him and Castiel couldn’t do much more than try to rock back into the alpha, instincts demanding he get deeper. Dean kept a frustratingly firm grip on the omega under him, preventing him from moving, breath coming harshly though his teeth but still pressing agonizingly slow into the boy below him.

As if he couldn’t take it, as if Castiel wasn't  _made_ to bring Dean pleasure.

Finally, Dean was pressed fully into him and the alpha ran his hands all along Cas’ back and sides. He was breathing heavily, forcing himself to maintain control.

“Dean,” Castiel said, voice sounding strained even to his own ears. “Dean, please, come on-”

“Shhhh.” Dean hushed him. He dragged his claws teasingly light across Cas’ back. “I got you, Cas. Just breathe.”

The order was maddening but he obeyed, breathing in through his nose. At the same time Dean pulled out a bit and thrust back into him, punching the breath out of him. Once started Dean was relentless, drawing almost completely out of him before thrusting back in, slow at first then faster. Dean’s cock brushed over his prostate and Cas was done holding back, moaning and gasping every time Dean fucked into him

Cas knew he was babbling- _yes dean oh alpha please yes harder_ -but it just felt so good and he was so close the pleasure felt like it would never end. Then he felt Dean’s hand on the back of his neck and his claws clamped down _perfectly_ and Cas was done, coming in thick streaks on the bed, vision whiting out a second. He felt himself clench around Dean and the alpha made a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan.

He gasped as the alpha’s continued thrusts made residual sparks of pleasure light up inside him. Dean rutted into him, hips stuttering and erratic and Cas could feel his knot about to swell when his cock slipped out of Cas and he came, one hand still clamped around Cas’ neck and the other one pumping his cock though the orgasm, marking his back with a groan.

The room filled with the sounds of their ragged breaths calming into normal breathing. Dean rubbed his cum into Cas back, making him shudder pleasantly, before wiping him off with a shirt and relaxing on his side. Cas shifted to face him, letting Dean card a hand though is hair.

He nuzzled his face into Dean’s shoulder to try and enjoy the afterglow, forcing down the bitterness of remaining unmated.

Their bodies curled around each other, foreheads pressing together for a moment, breathing together.

Dean leaned back and smiled at him.

“That was way more fun than reading.”

Cas snorted but smiled, enjoying the feel of Dean’s hands running idly over his body.

“Yes, well, I’m just glad you came over. It’s been awhile.” And it had been. Dean had only seen him twice outside of school in the three weeks he’d been back. Once again tagging along on the trips with his father to find out who’d killed his mate and Dean’s mother.

Cas frowned at the familiar clench in Dean’s jaw.

“That’s actually why I came by.” He admitted. “Dad’s picked up a fresh lead. We’re leaving tomorrow after a supply run.”

Castiel could feel his own jaw lock up. Dean was leaving, _again_. Leaving on another dangerous trip, which might result in nothing more than being a wild goose chase.

“I know what you’re thinking and I promise I’ll be okay. I swear this won’t be anything like that time with the bear. Besides he came out of nowhere-”

“Stay.” Cas murmured.

Dean stopped, muscles tensing.

“Cas-”

“I mean the night, Dean, stay the night. You can leave in the morning. Sleep here.”

Dean’s shoulders relaxed; frown turning into an easy smile.

“Yeah, okay.”

He pulled Cas closer to him, pressing his face into Cas’ shoulder and breathing deeply. Cas could feel him smiling against his skin.

He sighed, relaxing into the sharp teeth that teasingly threatened to break the skin. He was Dean’s and Dean was his. There would be enough time for Dean to mark him permanently later. And he would. The constant pull that drew them together would prove fruitful. Dean would take him for a mate, one day.

Castiel just had to be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~


End file.
